Multiple communication devices (e.g. smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers and the like) can be associated with the same account, such as an email account. Such communication devices can be configured to generate various alerts in response to new emails. The generation of alerts for the same email at multiple devices can lead to inefficient use of device resources.